<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388799">Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know it’s called dress but there is no cross dressing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Song fic, Sorry to disappoint, harry loves dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:39:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrisco Song fic<br/>The song is Dress by Taylor Swift.<br/>Seemed very fitting for Harrisco</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison “Harry” Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Orphaned account a/e</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would recommend listening to at least 3/4 of the song before reading<br/>You don’t have to tho I don’t control you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Our secret moments in a crowded room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ve got no idea about me and you.</em>
</p><p>Cisco glanced across the room at Harry. Harry was staring across the room at him as well. </p><p>
  <em>There is an indentation in the shape of you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cisco shifted his shirt so that the hickey on his neck couldn’t be seen.</p><p>
  <em>You made your mark on me, a golden tattoo.</em>
</p><p>Cisco saw Harry lick his lips.</p><p> <em>All of this silence and patience </em><em>pining and anticipation </em></p><p>Cisco knew all Harry wanted to do right now was get his hands all over him.</p><p>
  <em>My hands are shaking from holding back from you.</em>
</p><p>Cisco zeroed in on the bulge in Harry’s pants. He licked his lips, knowing it would frustrate Harry.</p><p>
  <em>All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting<br/>
My hands are shaking from all this.</em>
</p><p>“Ok guys you are free to go, make sure you are alert, DeVoe isn’t just going to disappear! I will see you guys tomorrow! And please sleep for longer than 20 minutes!” Iris said loudly, jolting Cisco out of his mental stripping of Harry. Harry practically grabbed Cisco by the shoulder and steered him into the hallway. </p><p>
  <em>Say my name and everything just stops.</em>
</p><p>“Breech us home, Ramon.” Harry all but growls, and Cisco can feel himself trembling.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want you like a best friend.</em>
</p><p>Cisco breeches them back to his apartment and silently rejoices that he has on the skimpy underwear Harry asked him to get.</p><p>
  <em>Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off.</em>
</p><p>Cisco had never undressed quicker. Harry was overcome by lust and had resorted to manhandling Cisco on to the bed. “You got the underwear, and you been teasing me all day.” Harry growled, biting Cisco’s neck. Cisco moaned and whimpered. “Did you think I would be easy on you? You’re wrong, because I am going to fuck you so hard you will be limping.” Harry growled in to Cisco’s ear.</p><p>
  <em>Carve your name into my bed post </em>
</p><p>
  <em>cause I don’t want you like a best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off</em>
</p><p>Harry almost knocked over the lube in his haste to grab it. He flipped Cisco over onto his stomach and began fingering him with lubed fingers. Cisco had never felt so helpless as he lay there, whimpering and whining and moaning, Completely at Harry’s mercy. Cisco was already pretty open from this morning, so it wasn’t long before Harry was thrusting 4 long fingers into Cisco. He kept a fast, steady speed and reduced the younger man to a mewling, crying mess.</p><p>”You look so beautiful like this, whimpering and crying while I ruin you with my fingers. Do you have any idea what a tease you are? Do you have any Idea how much I just want to bend you over and ruin you in front of everyone? And they have no idea.”</p><p>
  <em>Everyone thinks that they know us<br/>
But they know nothing</em>
</p><p>Soon Harry's cock replaced his fingers and he was hitting Cisco’s prostrate with every aggressive thrust, holding the bottom of Cisco’s dick to make sure the smaller man couldn’t cum. Cisco was moaning loudly and didn’t give a fuck about the neighbors. He was seeing stars with every thrust and the pain from not cumming was only make him want to cum more. Harry’s voice, rough with lust, brought him back.</p><p>”Do you want to cum baby? Do you want to cum all over my cock?”</p><p>Cisco all but screamed ”yes oh my god fuck yes please let me cum, please, please let me cum daddy please!” He has black spost in his vision when Harry let go of Cisco’s cock and came, painting Cisco’s walls with his cum.</p><p>Panting, Harry’s Lust fog clears and he immediately starts panicking. “Cisco are you okay? Oh my god did I hurt you?”</p><p>Cisco chuckled weakly and flipped over, his entire body shaking from aftershock. “I’m okay Harry, that might have been the hottest thing that you ever done and you need to do it again, but I am fine.” </p><p>Harry chuckled with relief and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. He cleaned them both up and snuggled Cisco to his chest. </p><p>
  <em>My one and only, my lifeline</em>
</p><p>”God I love you” Cisco mummers, still sex drunk and fucked out.</p><p>”I love you to Cisco.” Harry says, kissing the top of Cisco’s head.</p><p>
  <em>I only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry if I took a good idea and butchered it I hope you liked it</p><p>EDIT: i still cant believe i wrote this lmao i cant decide if i hate it or love it<br/>i dont even remember writing this<br/>what the fuck im not even in this fandom anymore lmaooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>